This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices that support wireless communications in multiple communications bands.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Devices such as these are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz (e.g., the main Global System for Mobile Communications or GSM cellular telephone bands). Long-range wireless communications circuitry may also handle the 2100 MHz band. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the number of components that are used. For example, in some wireless designs a single antenna is shared by two transceivers. Because there is only a single antenna with this type of approach, device size is minimized.
It can be difficult to share an antenna in a wireless device, however, because transceivers compete with each other for use of the antenna. This may lead to conflicts when both transceivers are being used.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for wireless electronic devices.